


Garnet and Amethyst Have a Pretty Chill Day

by megapidgeots



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I suppose this can be taken as platonic but it's intended as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megapidgeots/pseuds/megapidgeots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, Garnet and Amethyst have a nice day together.</p>
<p>Well, maybe the day wasn't chill for everyone involved, but it was for Garnet and Amethyst specifically, and that's all that really matters here, even at the expense of some, er, minor damages to property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnet and Amethyst Have a Pretty Chill Day

“You guys sure you don't wanna come? A little bird told me _Stevonnie_ might be there,” Steven said, resting his hands on his knees and winking Garnet's way.

To Amethyst's surprise, Garnet didn't immediately leap at the opportunity, “I think I'll pass today, Steven. Next time, I'll come.”

“Aw, all right,” Steven sighed.

“And Steven?” Garnet said as Steven joined Connie and Pearl on the warp pad, “I love you.”

“I love you Garn-” he was cut off mid sentence as he teleported.

Amethyst blinked up at Garnet, trying to get a read on her. As always, it was useless. She sat there, expression even, arms folded, looking ahead.

“So,” Amethyst hauled herself onto the couch next to her, “what were you planning on doing?”

“Eh,” Garnet shrugged, “how about we do whatever you want?”

Amethyst frowned, “Uh, I dunno Garn, aren't you worried my ideas will be, ehem,” she rearranged her head so that it mimicked Pearl's, “irresponsible and impulsive,” she said in an exaggerated high-pitch before transforming back into her regular form.

This earned a chuckled from Garnet, which was something that she'd become good at over the years, but something she was nonetheless grateful for. Garnet's laugh always felt special to her. It was pure, genuine, and had something in it that made her feel happier herself.

“Alright, Garnet, let's head out. I got big plans for today,” Amethyst said, opening the door. Garnet ducked under the door frame and smiled at her.

“Oh yeah? What kind of plans?”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “Okay, yeah, I was lying about that part. Like I said, I'm _impulsive-_ life's more fun if ya' don't plan everything.”

Garnet smiled, “Yeah, I can get behind that.”

“Alright,” Amethyst said, “but first I'm gonna need a _heck yeah_ to show me you're real about this.”

“Heck yeah,” Garnet said flatly.

Amethyst stuck her tongue out, “No, Garnet, ya gotta do it with _passion._ Try again- _heck yeah!_ ”

“Heck yeah!” Garnet said, in the same flat voice, but louder this time.

Amethyst laughed, “You still sound bored, dude.”

“That's just my voice.”

“Eh, fair enough,” Amethyst said, turning to face the beach.

There were more people than usual below the temple that day. Most people in the town didn't bother coming near, with the exception of the weird fry dude she forgot the name of. The people who were down there now appeared to be a small family, presumably of tourists. The two adult men were sitting on a towel, munching lazily on sandwiches and occasionally pointing towards the temple during their conversation. The two children who accompanied them, meanwhile, were splashing around in the ocean, sitting on inflatable dinosaurs.

It was like the situation was _made_ for one of her _irresponsible, impulsive_ ideas.

“Hey, hey Garnet,” she snorted, “wanna morph into sharks and make those kids poop their pants?”

Garnet's face remained impassive, “That's gross and unnecessary,” then, before Amethyst could provide a return comment, she smiled widely, “I'm in.”

Amethyst morphed into a bird- the process was always more disorienting that shifting into another human-like form, especially since it usually involved a drastic change in size. She remembered distinctly the first few times she'd vomited after the transformation.

Garnet followed suit, and the two flew down and landed daintily on the water.

“Oh, pretty,” the younger of the two whispered, “look, Audrey! One of them's purple!”

Amethyst and Garnet exchanged a glance and nodded before ducking below water together, where they began their second transformation. Amethyst wasn't sure when they'd become so in sync- she supposed they were always outcasts, but well, so were most of the Crystal Gems. She supposed it didn't matter ultimately- it was just good to have someone who got her in the end.

When Amethyst opened her eyes, Garnet was a magenta and black shark, who offered her a toothy smile, which she happily returned.

Then, after another nod, the two shot to the surface, waving their fins comically and letting out cartoonish cries.

The two children shrieked, which was quickly followed by startled cries from their parents as the children rushed to shore. They didn't make any attempt to chase them- that would be just a bit over the top. Once the family had rushed out of sight, the two changed back to their default form, allowing tension she hadn't yet realized she had to leave her body.

“What next?” Amethyst asked, giggling excitedly.

“Hmm, well, you wanted fun, so, fun land?” Garnet said.

Amethyst nodded, making her way out of the ocean, “We should mess with good ol' Smiley while we're there. That dude hates me, or loves me- I dunno, he gives me kinda mixed signals.”

Garnet walked beside her, “Everyone loves me,” she said evenly.

Amethyst felt a drop in her stomach, “Yeah, lucky.”

“Hey now,” Garnet rested a hand on her shoulder, “Everyone loves me, but _I_ love you, so that makes you even better.”

Amethyst felt her face heat up, “Oh, psh, _whatever_ ,” she managed, “uh, let's hurry up! They close in like, six hours.”

It wasn't as if the walk across town was long- Amethyst was obviously avoiding responding to the compliment, but Garnet never pried unless it was absolutely necessary- that was another thing she liked about her. Amethyst barreled into the empty theme park, where Smiley had fallen asleep at the greeting booth.

Amethyst peered over at him, trying to figure out the best way to wake him. Garnet approached behind her, and shortened the decision making process by slamming a fist on the counter.

Smiley sat upright, “I payed rent, I swear! Oh, it's you.”

“Aw, Smiley, turn that frown upside down! You know you love me,” Amethyst cooed

“You know I do, Amethyst, just so long as you don't wreck anything.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, man. C'mon Garnet, I know the best game.”

Garnet followed behind until the arrived at their target- a dart throwing game. She hadn't planned it, but the big prize was two giant red and blue bears locked in an embrace.

“I need it.” Garnet said.

“Oh boy,” Amethyst chuckled, “determined Garnet in the _house_.”

“You got it,” Garnet said, cracking her knuckled, “Smiley!”

Smiley shuffled over, visibly out of breath, “Alright, alright, I'm here. Ten darts, balloons, whoo running is not what you wanna do after waking up, uh, yeah you get the point.”

Garnet took all ten darts in her hand and looked them over, popping off her visor for the occasion. All three eyes narrowed in concentration, and then, she threw.

Maybe she threw a bit too hard, because the result was not just ten popped balloons, but ten ping-pong ball-sized holes in the back wall.

“Oh, man! I just said not the wreck anything,” Smiley groaned.

“I won though.”

Smiley sighed, reaching up to grab one of the stuffed toys, which Garnet took with a wild grin.

“Now please leave so I can start repairs,” then, with a forced smile, “please come back sparingly.”

The two shrugged and headed out the way they came in. It sort of sucked, but Garnet looked happy, so she supposed she was as well.

Plus, the fry place was pretty much right next door, like most things were, and she sure did like herself a good french fry.

As they approached, Peedee ran out of the store, slips of paper in hand, “Good evening, ladies,” he said, offering a bow.

Amethyst and Garnet glanced at each other.

“Please, please, have a seat.”

“Uh, alright,” Amethyst sat down at one of the uncomfortable wooden tables, “don't we just go to the window to order?”

Peedee cleared his throat, “My father wanted to give Ronaldo some control, and he thought it might be good to try something more, uh, out of the box?”

“Sit-down food is all the rage these days,” Ronaldo appeared from around the bend, “fries are no longer a mere snack, but a whole meal. Please enjoy, ladies,” he said, before disappearing into the small building once more.

“He listens to everything,” Peedee hissed.

“I heard that!”

“Right, well, here are your menus,” the younger boy said, handing them the slips of paper.

“I'll just have some water,” Garnet said immediately.

Amethyst only had to glance down at the menu for a moment before making her decision, “I'll take ten orders of chili cheese fries.”

“Uh, sure,” Peedee said, awkwardly taking back the papers, “I'll get those right away.”

As the young boy shuffled away, Garnet hummed to herself, “This is a bad decision. Ronaldo doesn't make very good choices.”

“Ain't that the truth.”

“Hey, Amethyst.”

“Hm?”

“Today's been good. I had fun. It's been a while since we had time together, just the two of us.”

Amethyst smiled, “Yeah. I missed it. Everything used to be a lot calmer.”

“That's true, but I wouldn't change anything.”

Amethyst sighed, “Yeah, I guess I can't argue on that one.”

Their orders arrived abnormally quickly, precariously balanced on two trays with chili leaking off the sides. He nearly dropped Amethyst's meal when he put it down, and then carefully placed Garnet's glace in front of her.

“Thanks,” the two said in unison.

Amethyst glanced over the food for a moment before she began to dump fries, bowl by bowl, directly into her mouth.

She wasn't surprised by Peedee's reaction- nose wrinkled and shoulders tense. What _did_ surprise her was Garnet's reaction.

“Ame-thyst, Ame-thyst,” her companion cheered, pumping her fists in the air rhythmically. Amethyst managed about half of her offerings before she was forced to swallow her food.

“Woo, Amethyst,” Garnet laughed.

“I, uh, imagine you'll need your bill soon,” Peedee murmured, rushing back into the building.

Amethyst grinned, “Eh, I'm getting rusty, but still pretty neat,” she said, before dumping the remaining food into her mouth.

Garnet laughed, “You used to get all weird for days after doing that.”

“It's a learned skill,” Amethyst shrugged.

Peedee returned, a smaller slip of paper in hand. On it was a series of numbers.

“Oh, shoot. It's been a while. Here's the thing. We don't have any money. Uh, unless Garnet has some.”

“Nope,” Garnet said, finishing the word with a 'pop'.

“Uhh,” Peedee said, clearly unsure how to respond.

At this point, Amethyst and Garnet had already stood up and were leaving, “Just, put it on our tab or whatever.”

“Wait, we don't have tabs here,” Peedee shouted as they rounded the corner, out of earshot, and headed back towards the temple.

Upon arriving at the temple, two two flopped down onto the couch, and Garnet began to laugh, “You know, Amethyst, you're my favorite member of shorty squad, tied with Steven of course. Don't tell Peridot that. She'll get there.”

“D'aww, I'm honored,” Amethyst laughed, though she couldn't deny the genuine satisfaction that came with the comment.

“And Amethyst?”

“Huh?”

“I love you.”

“Psh,” Amethyst said, blushing, “whatever,” she laughed, crossing her arms and brushing her hair out of her face.

Then, lower, “Love you too, Garn.”

Garnet smiled, “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for SU! : ^0
> 
> Hopefully it turned out well- these two are underrated- they have such a fun and positive dynamic in what unfortunately little we've seen of them together.


End file.
